Little Things
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: It was the little things that Edward did, Alphonse had decided, that really made him feel human.


**I will never own this glorious manga.**

* * *

It was the little things that Edward did, Alphonse had decided, that really made him feel human despite his armored shell. Little things that he almost didn't notice but none the less gave him a sense of belonging. Now that he thinks about it, it all started the night of the failed transmutation. After coming to and finding his brother half dead from blood loss and missing half of his limbs, Al immediately rushed toward his fallen family. Anyone else probably would have shrunk back to see a empty suit of armor coming towards them, especially after such a traumatic experience. But in those first moments Edward had looked upon that the scary unfamiliar face just as fondly as he had the flesh body mere moments before. Even now, after years of getting used to this body, Al still found himself amazed at how casual Edward could be about addressing such an imposing figure with such open love.

In his armor, Al never required food or sleep or any human necessities but Edward always went out of his way to make his little brother feel that he still had them in a way. As Edward recovered from his automail surgeries, Al noticed after the fourth straight night that Edward was forcing himself to stay awake to keep Al company. Winry must have confided in him that he was unable to sleep and Edward had taken it upon himself to see that his brother did not spend those long hours alone. Al, still scared and unsure of his existence, gladly sat by his brother's bedside as they debated alchemy theories, brought up old memories and thought about their future. It was only after Edward collapsed on the fifth day and slept 19 hours straight that Al finally realized what was happening. Afterwards, he became much stricter and ensured that his brother got the rest he needed, but Edward's thoughtfulness warmed his temporarily misplaced heart.

Even getting food all across Amestris, from palaces to pubs, Edward always got two portions and set one in front of himself and one in front of Al. Edward would chat and happily enjoy his meal until he finished before blithely asking if he might have some of Al's food. Al would chuckle to himself, watching Ed reach across the table and eat the second portion and it made the younger boy think of happier days when Edward would always steal bits of Al's food for himself. It made him feel that not only that he was still human but that the relationship with his brother, the strongest bond he had, had not been changed by their situation.

Greeting other people for the first time, something Alphonse always dreaded was made easier by Ed's antics. He was used to being mistaken for the Fullmetal Alchemist at this point, after all, who else but an eccentric State Alchemist would willingly walk around in a suit of armor? After the mistake had been corrected, Edward would become a miniscule inferno of rage unleashing his well-worn tirade upon the nearest person who dared to mix up the two brothers. By the time Edward had finished his rant and asserted his rank, people never thought to ask why the younger brother wore armor and merely accepted him as he was.

There was probably a hundred other little things that his older brother did to make his pathetic existence a little easier to bear. He made Al remember that he wasn't a walking, talking heap of metal or even a soulless experiment with artificial memories, but that he was Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric's younger brother. But more importantly, all these actions reminded Al that was loved so terribly much by this short, temperamental boy he'd never known a life without. So Al returned the kindness showed to him the best he could, he catered to his brother's human needs, offered assistance when he was in trouble and became a constant pillar of support for the often overstressed alchemist.

Speaking of which, Al smiled to himself, as he looked at the objects of his musings doing his very best to stay awake just a little longer. It was just past eleven at night and Al was certain his brother was going to have some bad neck pain the way he kept nodding off only to jerk himself awake a moment or two later. Honestly, how did Ed ever think he could survive out here without Al's help?

"Brother," Al said drawing out the title with all the affection he could with this body. "Come look at this." Edward blinked blearily at him and Al mentally sighed to note the dark spots under his brother's vacant gold eyes which stood out amongst pale, sallow skin. Edward leaned over to look at Al's paper only for the armor to curl around the smaller boy and lean him up against his chest plate. Edward did struggle for a minute, muttering few meaningless curses but settled down as exhaustion overcame him and leather gauntlets began kneading through his hair and sapped the fight from him. Edward stopped trying to fight the nagging pull of sleep and let his eyes shut as he settled more comfortably against the armor. Al sighed, noting how completely exhausted he must be to give in so quickly.

"It's okay brother, it will be there in the morning." Al responded quietly as he continued to stroke vibrant golden hair he vaguely remembered having himself once. "You really should sleep a little tonight." But the sound of deep even breathing told Al that his advice was currently being taken. For once, the night seemed so short with such precious life curled into his side and Al sat enjoying the peacefulness that befell them. Even now of all times, Al had to admire the extent of Edward's love. Surely sleeping up against a metal plate couldn't be comfortable but after many years of wrangling his brother into bed, he found that Edward resisted sleep the least when next to his younger brother just like in the old days. Because to Edward, Al was still Al, no matter what body he wore and Edward would always be there to remind him of that. As the night slipped by and Ed fell deeper into sleep, Al decided that for all the things that were against them, it was these little things that brought him the greatest comfort.

* * *

Hey, guess who fell back into an old fandom again? It seems I'll never be able to escape _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and I'm tremendously happy about it because it's the best manga out there in my humble opinion. I'm about almost done re-reading the manga again for like the 89th time and I was just thinking about the little things Edward does for Alphonse. Stupid dumb alchemist babies, always caring so damn much for the other brother. I'm not sure how long this resurgence in the Elric brothers will last so perhaps there will be more one-shots on the way.


End file.
